Cold Winter
by MardukeDye
Summary: *sucks at summary's* I nice love story from a hunter's and smoker's view in the Left 4 Dead world, Winter is coming and so are the survivors..
1. Chapter 1

Cold winter

By ~Emotionalanime/ Zosanjodem

A Left 4 Dead Story

This winter seems to have no end, the hunter could feel his legs starting to itch because of the strange white, powder like surface on the ground that he had been walking in for some hours, maybe days.

At least the crafty wind had stopped blowing so that now he could at least see where he was going, it didn't help much since his feet where deep under the white, powder like surface.

He forced himself to keep walking instead of just standing still and get colder. Since the infection started he had been on his own, he met a Jockey once but it was only during like 2 seconds, because he had have to leave quickly because of a huge horde was on to him.

He stopped for a second to catch his breath,' How can someone walk in this..?' The hunter thought, then he continued forward through the white, powder like surface on the ground.

The hunter could barely feel his body anymore after just some more steps, he tripped over something under the white powder and hit the ground, he tried to get up but was too tired to now even care if he would froze to death.

The hunter fainted in the snow, breathing slow and small, it all seemed to point at his death...

2 days later...

The hunter forced his eyes to open but could only see blurred darkness in front of him; he was at least no outside anymore according to the warmth he felt against his back and down his legs.

He couldn't see anything accept some blurred shapes here and there, he closed his eyes again.

He could feel his legs again but they were still itchy like hell, he just lied there taking in the warmth from. From what? The hunter tried to turn around but couldn't, he was stuck.

'MH...mm'' The hunter stopped moving, was there someone else in that bed with him? He tried one more time to move around, at least with his head.

Suddenly a steam of smoke come up behind him, it smelled like old rotten cheese, not a favor smell for a very strong nose like the hunter's.

''Let go..'' The hunter whispered softly so whatever behind him wouldn't get upset, not a good first meeting.

''Could you let go..?'' The hunter said a bit louder, but no reaction from the creature behind his back, the hunter suddenly felt something grabbing around his waist, probably to make him stay still. But the hunter resisted and tried again to get lose from the grip, he tried to get lose from the hands around his waist by using his own but that didn't do much either.

''You're still could be still...'' A suddenly voice said, the hunter froze, the voice sounded calm, tired or maybe a little pissed off.

''I'll be still when you let go!'' The hunter said a bit pissed off himself, but at least more begging, he was scared, he didn't know what was holding him so close, was it friendly or was it his enemy?

But the creature behind him didn't move an inch further away from the hunter and the hunter was starting to become frustrated because of the situation he was in.

''Have you ever heard of silence, Hunter..?'' The other voice whispered near the hunters ear that the hunter could feel the warm breath from the creatures mouth, smelling old and smokey, but still very gently.

The hunter didn't give up that easy and almost felt ashamed for that comment.

''I don't just like this idea of you holding me so tight..'' The hunter said quietly and started to once again get the other ones hands away from his waist.

''Sorry. You are so cold, that's why... '' The other creature said, a little sad he sounded.

The hunter gave a big yawn suddenly, he was so tired but he couldn't just go to sleep with a random guy holding him so close around the hunters' waist.

''I'm tired so I'll go back to sleep then..'' The hunter said so quiet you could barely hear it.''But if you even try anything I'll wake up and rip you apart..'' The hunter said with a frustrated and angry voice that he could barely believe himself being so strict.

''Fine'' The creature behind hunter said ''I'm Sven, a smoker so you know...'' The smoker said gently and went back to his own deep sleep.

The hunter wasn't surprised Sven was a Smoker, that would explain all the smoke, the smoker didn't lose the grip around the hunters waist but hunter accepted it and fell asleep himself.

Next morning hunter waked up in an empty bed, no smoker just him, he decided to try sit up but his back wouldn't tolerate it, it was painful but after a while he managed to sit up in the bed.

Hunter could hear some footsteps through the broken glas window, the walls showed that they hadn't been taken care of in a long time, at least not since the infection started. The hunter smelled the air to catch any sent that drew by, he could sent something outside, smelled like blood, sweat and maybe one or two common infected eating on it. He felt the sent from the smoker that still smelled like rotten cheese from all that smoke coming out from all over his body.

He lied back down carefully, so his back wouldn't take more damage, looking around the room, dusty, old and full of even older stuff covered with sheets, probably been a room for small children, it was small and dark, grey mossy walls covered with some tappets and some moss.

'It smells funny in here...' The hunter thought for himself, who knows, the smoker could be close and that was a dumb comment to. But he didn't had any courage to fight a smoker in his position, lying in a bed with legs of no use and a back that wasn't moving.

''You're cute'' A voice said gently behind the hunter, Sven was back in the room. Hunter sat up carefully so he wouldn't hurt himself again and Sven sat down next to him.

Sven looked at the hunter with glimmering blue eyes, the hunter blushed a little but looked away so Sven couldn't see it.

Sven took hunters hand and hold it for a while on the sheets of the bed, the hunter blushed more and looked down to hide his red colored face from the smoker.

Sven laid his warm hand against hunter's cold and blushed cheek, the hunter let it be, he was still feeling very cold after the long journey in the white, powder like surface outside. Sven smiled gently and laid his other hand on hunters other cheek.

''You're still very cold hunter'' Sven said in a worried tone.

The hunter felt dizzy, he could barely sit up straight. Sven took his hands away, instead he grabbed hunter around the waist and sat the cold hunter in his lap, hugging him tightly.

''You're still warm…'' The hunter whispered, he could barely hear his own thoughts anymore, only hearing hose warm and slow heart beats from Sven's chest, the rhythm made hunter more tired, also calm and comfortable in Sven's arms.

''My name is Rex…'' The hunter said slowly and quietly before he fell into a deep and dreamless sleep in Sven's lap, against the smoker's warm chest.

End of first chapter...


	2. Chapter 2

Cold winter

By ~Emotionalanime/Zosanjodem

A Left 4 Dead Story

Rex started to get used to every morning waking up in a warm bed next to Sven.

This morning the smoker was still asleep and Rex felt bored waiting for his friend to wake up. He decided to sneak out from the dark bedroom to look around the rest of the building. He closed the door silently to avoid waking Sven up, the door gave away a squeak but luckily the sleeping smoker didn't wake up.

He started to walk down the corridor, walking by all those other apartments. Somewhere almost completely burned down, others had broken windows or doors. The smell of burned flesh from other infected made the hunter dizzy and feeling sick, he stopped and looked around his back, looking if someone was following him, but no one there, and it was awfully quiet. Some stood on the drive way and on some parking spots outside, so abandon by those humans that doesn't exist, not anymore. Some cars where filled with blood, others where drenched in it. Rex continued walking down the corridor, he looked down on the blood filled floor, and there was something black lying there on the floor.

''A gun?'' Rex asked himself. He kneeled down and took it up. He inspected it, he had never seen a gun this close before, he has always wondered how the survivors manage to kill with these things,' how does it aim?' The curious hunter thought for himself. Just when Rex was going to lay back the gun he suddenly heard something further down the corridor, it didn't sound like a scream. It sounded like a shriek, but not from an infected nor survivor. Rex knew himself by his huge curiosity he would not let that sound pass him by, no way. He let go of the gun and got down on four and walked slowly towards the strange sound. He felt like a dog crawling on all four, but he felt also safer and ready to attack if something happen. The sound stopped for a second and so did the hunter, he started to wonder if he'd just imagined it.

The hunter heard his stomach growl; he was really hungry from all the exploring. He sniffed the air, but there was no food near. Rex could go back to Sven but he wanted to do a little by himself to.

''Where have you been?'' The hunter heard an angry sounding voice behind him, he looked over his shoulder only to see a very pissed off smoker standing right behind him.

Sven kneeled down and took his arms around the hunter from behind, the hunter blushed madly.

''I..i was ju..''Rex stopped himself when he felt Sven's hands moving further down the blushed hunters stomach, wich made Rex blush even more, he grabbed Sven's wrists as he felt the smokers warm hands was going under Rex sweater, touching his pale and thin body.

Sven closed his eyes, still moving his hands, exploring Rex small body.

''Mm..mh..''Rex gave away a moan as he also closed his eyes, and leaned his head back against Svens. Sven smiled gently, moving pass the hunters waist.

''W..wait..'' Rex tried to take Sven's hands away, he wasn't ready for this, not now. This was not what he wanted, he was scared and shaken. Sven felt how the hunter was shaken by this and moved his hands up again from Rex lower parts. Rex was still shaking, and now breathing heavy through his mouth. He felt guilt for letting Sven go this far. Sven turned around to see the hunters face, Rex Face was red, his chest going in and out, catching back his breath. Rex felt warm water raining down his cheeks, 'what is that?' he thought for himself. Sven took his own hand to dry the hunters cheeks away from all those tears.

''Tears'' Sven said, smiling gently, Rex looked up at him.

''Tears?'' Rex asked, he was still a bit nervous, he didn't want to look in Sven's eyes with that red face, he felt so ashamed by going out on his own without asking first. Sven smiled and took his hands on both the hunters' cheeks, and parted his lips and kissed the blushed hunter. Rex could feel how he stopped shaking, the tears stopped almost completley. Sven hold the kiss for a moment longer, but Rex didn't mind it, he had never had a kiss before and he felt warm and comfortable. Sven leaned his head back for a second and took a deep breath. Rex eyes where almost completely wide open, he was a little shocked. Sven took Rex in his arms and carried the hunter back to his apartment.

''Sven..i can walk by myself' 'Rex said gently, still blushed all over his face. Sven smiled, lowered his head for a bit and kissed Rex forehead gently. The hunter looked away, mumling something for himself. Back in the apartment Sven laid Rex on the bed.

''I was worried..'' The smoker said sharply, looking Rex direct in the eyes. Rex didn't know what to answer that with, he felt uncomfortable suddenly, especially for having Sven looking at him with those serious eyes, he felt embarrassed and ashamed because of it. Rex took one of the pillows and laid it over his own face to cover his guilt, or was it to not see Sven in the eyes?

The smoker sighed, took one of Rex Hands and holds it tight against his chest. The hunter could feel the smoker's wild beating heart pounding in his chest. Sven took the pillow away from the hunter and lay down beside him. The warm smoker took his arms around Rex, and then they laid there, Sven hugging Rex tight against himself. Rex curled so close he could against the smokers chest and yawned a bit, giving away a small sound.

''Sven..'' The hunter whispered silently, looking up at Sven's face.

''Yeah?'' The smoker answered before he gave away a big yawn himself.

''I'm hungry'' Rex felt suddenly that he had broken a good moment. Sven widened his eyes a bit and looked down on Rex confused. Rex smiled shyly, he couldn't blame himself for being hungry when he hadn't ate for two days.

''Fine I'll see what I can find, on one condition'' Sven said and the hunter looked up at him.

''You will wait here, okay?'' Sven added. The hunter nicked with his head at the serious smoker. The smoker rise up and went out through the door.

Rex sat up in the bed; he could hear Sven's footsteps fade away outside the apartmen. Rex was thinking of everything that had happen that night, but he went dizzy as soon as he tried.

'Same old apartment' he thought for himself.

He looked out through the dirty window, towards the sky. Seems like the day will end sooner than he thought.

End of chapter two...


	3. Chapter 3

Cold Winter

By ~Emotionalanime/Zosanjodem

A Left 4 Dead Story

It wasn't easy for Sven to find any food for Rex, the other apartments in the building was burned down or badly damaged because of other infected; there weren't any supplies to find either.

The only thing he could do was to find and kill a survivor but it was a risk he could get killed himself.

Suddenly the smoker heard a small noise that seemed to come from one of the apartments, as he walked a little further down the hall the noise got louder. He stopped and turned to face one door that the noise seemed to come from, he hold his breath for a second, let his tongue fall out if it got bad.

He opened the door slowly, it was quiet and very dark in the small room, and the furniture was covered with old sheets and covered with dust.

The noise kept getting louder as he walked further into the room, suddenly from nowhere a creature jumped out from a wardrobe making a huge ear piercing sound as it pushed Sven to the ground.

Sven gave away a quiet cough before he used his tongue and grabbed the creatures wrist, pulling it up in the air upside down.

Sven gave away a small laughter; the funny thing was that it was dressed as a clown. The noise from the clown's nose was irritating, i reminded Sven of when he was a kid and went to a carnival, and he had never liked clowns, especially those who scare them from behind with their sounds.

Sven slammed the clown in to a wall, several times until it was completely dead.

"This should be good enough" Sven said proudly to himself as he dragged the clown like thing out of the room.

Back in the apartment the hunter felt like he had been waiting forever fro Sven to get back, he looked around the small apartment and noticed that the light was on in another smaller room to his right, he stood up from bed and walked towards the small light that came from the slight open door and opened it noticing i was very bright and clean in difference from the other room.

'Looks like Sven likes to keep things clean in here' He thought and walked further in.

He looked around and suddenly felt like being watched by something or someone, he turned around but no one was there.

The hunter didn't like the feeling of being watched, but no one was there so it was probably his imagination or something.

"Rex! I'm back!" Sven walked in to the apartment, noticing the hunter wasn't there and noticed that the light where on in the bathroom.

He lay down the body and walked towards the bathroom door, just when he was about to turn off the lights he noticed Rex, sitting on the sink starring at something with a curious look on his face, he took away his eyes for a second to look at Sven that was standing in the doorway deeply confused.

"Sven!" The hunter shout out loudly against the smoker

"There is someone else here!" He added shortly and looked back into the mirror, scraching on it a bit with his claws.

Sven got even more confused, he walked up beside the hunter and looked into the bathroom mirror as he gave away a huge laughter he fell to the floor spinning around laughing so hard he started to cry.

The hunter gave a confused look at the smoker rolling on the floor laughing so hard he couldn't breathe.

"Wh..what's so funny!Some other person is here Sven!" The hunter shout angrily, looking at Sven with an angry look.

But Sven just kept on laughing but managed to stop a bit and rubbed his eyes giving small giggles at the hunter,

"It... it's your reflection silly!" He started to laugh hard again and turned on his stomach.

The hunter turned madly red in a hard blush and got down from the sink, his face red as a strawberry.

Rex hadn't seen his reflection since the infection so he didn't know how his face looked like and he never thought of watching himself in the mirror al this time.

Sven stood up wiggly and walked over and hugged the still red hunter.

"You're so cute Rex" He giggled and hugged the hunter harder.

"Shut up" The hunter mumbled in to the smokers shoulder and then looked up at the smokers face.

`He's still laughing!´ He thought irritated and struggled out of the hug and walked past him into the other room.

He gasped and fell backwards into Sven's arms,

"What now?" He giggled and looked up, but when he saw what it was about he got a bit shocked himself as his face turned white and his mind blank and stood completely still.

The ground shake as the tank walked past the apartment and stopped by the door opening to where Rex and Sven where, it growled quietly and then shout out in rage as he got shot by a gun in his arm and he ran towards where the bullets came from.

`Survivors?´ Sven thought and dragged Rex up, he had passed out in shock and was really white in his face, he took him up on his back and walked towards the doorway noticing the growling tank and some survivors further away and he ran the other so he wouldn't risk being shoot.

He ran for a while until he reached the main road that was covered with some snow and abounded cars.

`Damn´ Sven thought and started to walk between the cars where it was possible, he walked for hours before he sat down with Rex in his lap, still passed out.

He stroke the blond hair from Rex s face, showing two cute closed eye s, then stroke his cheek and took his face closer to the hunters but then suddenly the hunter yawned and woke up noticing the smoker really close to his lips with his own.

He snapped out and stood up,

"What...What are you doing!" He shout angry and turned red again.

Sven just smiled and stood up and started to walk between the cars as he turned his face,

"Come on, if we don't hurry the survivors will catch up" He said kindly and stretched out his hand.

Rex took a grip of it and holds it as Sven led the way for him.

Rex felt a little worried about the route they were taking, it felt like he had been on it before and he felt a bit scared by its atmosphere.

Sven noticed the worried look on the hunters face, he on the other hand knew this route perfectly, it was hard to walk between the cars but then they reached a car free zone just by a fence, as it suddenly started to snow Sven got confused, it shouldn't snow here.

Rex looked up on a poster on a huge wall and felt a great fear grew up inside of him as he read;

"The dark carnival..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Cold Winter Ch.4**

_Merry-Go-Round Snow Falls Down._

_A Left 4 Dead Story By:_

The snow was falling heavy now over the silent road filled with crashed cars, only the breaths from the two infected could be heard between snowflakes and dashing around the cars to get further ahead. The Smoker hold on tightly to the Hunters hand, not thinking about letting it go as he lead the way away from the abandoned apartment buildings they had escaped from a few days ago as the Tank had attacked them and the survivors were getting close.

After some more hours of running the Smoker finally slowed down, letting the Hunter catch his breath as he sat down in the soft surface of snow.

"Just a minute Sven… I have to catch my breath" He said softly as he tried to do the said thing while the other still hold the Hunters hand in a firm grip and looking around if he would spot something suspicious but to his relief he didn't. He looked down at his comrade, seeing how he was struggling hard for his breathing and almost felt ashamed of himself for making the other run for two, three days in a row. He knelt down to look closer at the Hunter; just to make sure he wasn't injured or worse since no one knows what could happen even if they were always on the run.

"Take your time" Sven gave a gentle smile as the Hunter looked up at him and after a while smiled back. Ever since a few days ago the Smoker couldn't help that his heart always skipped a beat when seeing the Hunter smile, it made him so happy since Hunters never smiled in particular; unless they were going really crazy like some times when they got badly hungry. He almost shivered to the thought and stood up again still holding the others hand who was now a bit confused to the sudden mood change but kept quiet and stood up as well.

They walked for a while in silence, both in their own thoughts or was it just that they didn't know what to say to the other?

After some more time of silent walking they came to a more open area, the Smoker saw some cars and it seemed to be a parking lot and further away there was a gate and fences. He got suspicious since he wasn't familiar to this area, it looked kind of familiar but the snow was hiding much of what could have been seen to recognize it fully and it bothered him.

When Sven looked at the Hunter he saw that he seem suspicious as well but not in a normal way, the other almost looked scared or even terrified.

Seeing the Hunter like this made Sven worried, what could make the other so scared? Had he been around here before? What had he gone through? Sven looked ahead again to see if any survivors or other infected where close but lucky enough there was none and he couldn't even smell anyone close that was hiding. When he started to walk again he felt that the other wasn't moving with him, he looked back to that terrified face again.

The Hunters body was shaking now, worse than ever and it made Sven more worried.

"Rex..?" He asked and walked closer to the other to see his face better but the Hunter just looked away and shakes his head. Sven blinked a bit in confusion at the others behavior, Hunters never acted like this since they were never afraid of anything.

"_Fast and agile, this Special Infected will growl and scream to inform you of his presence."_

Sven thought of what one of his old friends had said about the Hunters, they were almost the worst kind of infected since you never know where they will attack from and when. They just scream in a shriek like tone before the pounce down their targets and then rip them apart.

"_Listen for the distinctive growl the Hunter makes when crouched and ready to pounce."_

"Sven? Are you listening to me..?" Sven came back from his thoughts and looked at the Hunter, Rex had managed to calm down his shaking but he was still looking scared.

"I don't want to go in there…" The Hunter confirmed after a while which he had tried to say a couple of minutes ago when The Smoker was deep in his thoughts. Sven blinked confused at the words he had just heard and looked around, he saw the gate and it seemed to lead inside a park or something in that direction. He started wondering again about why the other didn't want to go inside. If they kept going they would be completely away from the survivors for at least some weeks.

When the Hunter was about to speak again he felt how he got pulled in his arm by the Smoker and lead towards the gates, he started to squirm with his hand and struggle to get free. He absolutely did not want to go into that park not now, not ever again.

Last time the Hunter was there it was only a big blood bath to be exact, infected and Survivors came from everywhere, hiding in alleys or in trash or anywhere and it was freaking him out to be honest.

When they got to just in front of the gate the Smoker stopped and looked at Rex with a firm gaze, locking it with the Hunters.

"If we want to be safe we have to go through it understood?" He said in a gentle but strict voice which almost made the other more scared. The Smoker gave a gentle smile after a while and pulled the Hunter into a tight hug, holding him there for a while. The Hunter instantly felt more safe and sound in the arms of Sven and he snuggled closer to get the slight amount of warmth that the other had. The snow was not making it easy to stay warm and this was just what Rex needed right now, to really know that Sven was still with him and that he could always feel safe with him. The bad thing was that Rex started to feel very tired because of the warmth from the Smoker so he could almost fall asleep at any second.

Sven had counted on this, which the Hunter would become tired and fall asleep in his arms which would let him lift up Rex bridal style and carry him inside through the gates without any hesitation. Even though he felt a bit ashamed of himself for doing this it was to keep Rex safe and that was most important right now no matter what would happen to him.

The Smoker walked around for a while still carrying the Hunter in his arms, he tried to find a place safe but so far had not succeed. He saw normal looking infected surrounding the area of the old carnival but lucky enough they were to brain dead to even think of attacking which made Sven sigh in relief. After walking for another twenty-thirty minutes he found an old and damaged looking safe house close to the big water slide, it looked like it would hold but, the question was if there were survivors in it still. Sven carefully walked over and checked inside and was happy to find it empty and managed to get inside through the damaged door.

_We'll be safe here for a while,_ he thought and sat down in one of the corners and hugged Rex in a warm embrace, he smiled slightly when he felt the breathing of the other.

The Smoker yawned slightly and felt his eyes getting heavy, after some time he fell asleep. He awoke some time later, he didn't know how long he'd been asleep but he woke up when he started to feel a bit cold. Sven got shocked and panicked when he noticed Rex was gone and flew to his feet and ran out from the old safe house, _Where are you?, _He was getting more worried and walked fast as he looked around for any traces of the Hunter. He kept going and stopped after a few more steps and sniffed the air, even though it isn't as good as Hunters scent range it had to do and he felt something, it was a familiar scent but it wasn't Rex it was someone else.

He managed to calm himself a bit, _If I'm scared it will only make the most deadly infected to hunt me down…I don't have time for this!, _He thought and greeted his teeth in irritation.

Suddenly he felt himself being pushed down on the ground from behind and he made a painful groan as he was pulled away and inside a tent. He gave another irritated sound when he sat up and looked over his shoulder towards the one who had dragged him inside.

His eyes widened in shock.

_T-The hell?..,_ Rex looked down at the Smoker who was staring at him and almost laughed nervously.

"I'll kill you Sven! I told you I didn't want to come here!" The Hunter said in a high irritated tone and Sven just blinked. Rex was almost shaking from anger and greeted his sharp teeth. He grabbed Sven by the collar of his shirt and pulled him up close to his face and growled angrily. Sven blinked more before he smiled, stood up and leaned closer to give a light kiss on those inviting lips that looked so delicious.

The Hunter jerked and moved away blushing and growling more, Sven chuckled a bit since the growl sounded to him more like a whimper.

"Sorry but we have to go through if we want to get to the other side." He said and smiled.

Rex just kept quiet and glared at Sven for that move he had made; he had completely forgotten why he was angry in the first place. 

To be continued~

**Sorry for such a short chaptor : (**

**I promise to make it up in next chapter but I'm very busy with other fanfic projects!**

**Hope you guys enjoys it anyways!**


End file.
